


Thief

by DaniJayNel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of sexual tension, Romance, cynan!Korra, hunter!Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has been forced into taking some leave time, to recover from an injury from fighting a shifter. At her vacation house, her bacon mysteriously vanishes. Asami discovers why. A cynan has been slipping through her window when she's not looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf prompt: korrasami Werewolf!Korra likes bacon
> 
> Holy shit guys this is my 200th fanfic. Who has no life? ME LMAO
> 
> EDIT: Guys I forgot to explain some stuff about the shifters/hunters, so I edited this chapter and added that in. Really hope you enjoy!

The first time it happened, Asami assumed she just wasn’t used to the unpolluted air. She stood in the middle of the kitchen, spatula in hand, staring at the stove with confusion. The pan should have been filled with sizzling bacon. Except now it wasn’t. She had only stepped out for a minute to answer a Skype call, and after she returned, no bacon?

“What on earth?”

The second time was much the same. Asami didn’t think much of it, and went about making her usual breakfast. She was also recovering from a strenuous workout in her gym room, so she left the bacon to sizzle while she quickly put her dirty clothes in the wash. When she returned, her bacon was gone.

“Who the hell is stealing my bacon?”

It wasn’t possible though. She was completely alone. This was her vacation home, tucked away safely in a dense forest, hidden from view but also surrounded by an impenetrable wall. There were sensors and cameras everywhere. If anyone had managed to get onto her property, she would have been alerted.

Asami first went to check that she wasn’t hallucinating and that she had actually put bacon on to fry. The pan was oiled—very warm—and there was an empty packet of bacon on the counter. Huffing, Asami switched the stove off and took some leftovers from the fridge. After heating it up, she went to her office and sat down at the huge, comfortable leather chair. She ate slowly and carefully, typing away at her computer to clear her influx of emails before she pulled up the program to view security footage. The first time she hadn’t thought to do that, but now she would. It would drive her crazy otherwise. Who, or what, was stealing her bacon?

Taking in a calming breath, Asami typed in the specific time and then waited as the playback began. She saw herself returning from the gym room, panting and sweating, her hair in a ponytail and a towel over her shoulders. She had first stripped, taken a shower and then gone to the kitchen to drink some water. After that she set the bacon to cook. She watched with baited breath as her figure disappeared from the room. For the first few seconds there was nothing but the frying bacon. But then Asami froze, heart pounding, and swallowed.

By the open kitchen window a head appeared, large blue eyes inspecting the room before a huge, furry body squeezed through the window. A burst of steam swirled around the room for a second, and then a woman stepped out from the cloud—naked and glistening—and snatched the bacon up. She swallowed everything in one gulp, must have heard Asami approaching, and dived back out of the window.

Asami sighed. “Seriously?” she muttered to herself. “I have a shifter problem?” Of all the things, she didn’t expect it to be a shifter climbing through her window. A squirrel maybe, even a cat. But a shifter?

Asami rewound the video so that she could analyse the woman’s other form. It didn’t take all that skill to see that it was a cynan. From the colour of the fur—dark brown—Asami guessed this weredog was from the northern areas. What was she doing so far south, without a pack? At least, Asami really hoped there wasn’t an entire pack of shifters in the forest nearby, taking turns on stealing her bacon.

Clicking out of the video and the program entirely, Asami left her study and headed to her gym. She kept her equipment there—hunter equipment—and would need them if she was to catch her thief.

Excitement bubbled in Asami’s stomach. Despite having left the city by order to relax and heal, holding her weapons again sent a pleasant thrill through her. This cynan was going down; if it was the last thing Asami did.

XxX

Asami padded carefully through the moist soil and cracking leaves. Her eyes were trained straight forward, but she kept an eye on her surroundings. She had her hunter gloves on, and the manoeuvre gear that would help her dodge any attack. She had left her gun and long sword at the vacation house, not intent on actually killing anyone yet. Though she _did_ have her knife, which was snug in its sheath at her hip.

The forest was alive with noise; chirping birds, deer in the distance and even the chattering of insects. But as she stepped deeper, slowly the sounds died down. That wasn’t entirely normal, unless there was a fierce predator in the area. The more silent it became, the harder Asami’s heart pounded. Her last scuffle with a shifter had been a month ago, resulting in a bad scratch down her back. She hadn’t been cleared for duty yet, though that hadn’t stopped her at all. Fast forward a week or so and she was put on forced leave. It didn’t help that Asami’s father fully agreed with the Hunter HQ, that she needed to relax.

 _I just enjoy my job_ , she thought grumpily, thoughts momentarily slipping away. _I love being a hunter as much as I love inventing things._

Asami herself had helped invent the manoeuvre gear they now wore. Too many of their hunters were seriously injured while fighting a shifter. Humans were simply too weak, too slow in comparison. Therefore the chance at precise 3D movement was something the Hunter Organization took a quick liking to. Asami also wanted to stop attending funerals. Her gear had been on the field for two years already, but it was such a huge success that it had cut down hunter fatality by a large 78%.

A staggering number.

That also meant that Asami herself was the most apt at handling herself with the powerful equipment strapped around her waist and back. She had no fear, even though she would be facing a cynan on her own. At last it wasn’t a lycan, she considered. While lycans were rarer to see, they were much more violent and powerful than cynans. In comparison, cynans were like puppies. Asami had dealt blows with many an arrogant lycan.

Something snapped loudly in the distance. She whirled around quickly just in time to see a huge furred body lunge at her. Muscle memory took over, and before Asami even thought about it she shot up into the trees. Below her the cynan disappeared. Asami chased after. She swung from branch to branch, feeling—a little ridiculously—like Spiderman. It was freeing and exhilarating.

“Why are you running?” she yelled into the forest. “Get back here, you bacon thief!”

There was a loud growl from below, but it sounded odd. It only took a second for Asami to realize it was a cynan laugh. She dropped down to the ground, irritated and huffing. The cynan had stopped running. She shifted in a below of steam, and she was still laughing when she stepped clear of the mist. Asami bounded forward, knife out and at the woman’s throat before she could make another move. The cynan was now trapped between a tree and Asami. Both were unmoving. Asami sucked in a breath and the cynan swallowed.

“Hi,” she started slowly, a little awkwardly like she hadn’t spoken in a while. “You caught me, huh?”

“Of course I caught you. You’ve been stealing my bacon.”

“To be fair, you lured me there.”

“Lured you?” Asami lifted a brow, pressing the knife a little harder.

“Ouch, geez. I won’t hurt you, alright? I’m sorry for stealing your bacon.”

“Do you know who I am?”

The cynan looked to the side, seeming to consider it. After a moment she shrugged. “Should I?”

“Does Asami Sato ring any bells?”

She thought again, but nothing seemed to come to her. “Nope. Is that your name?”

“Yes it is.”

“It’s a really pretty name. I’m Korra.”

Asami blinked. This was the friendliest hunt she had ever been on. Though Korra had a knife at her throat she didn’t seem too stressed about it. Her muscles weren’t tense, but her pupils were blown wide open. Sighing, Asami finally dropped her stance and sheathed her knife.

“What are you doing here, Korra?”

“I was just really hungry,” Korra began, using her hands to emphasize. “I was passing through here a month ago, when I smelt really good bacon. And then I smelt really good… well, you.”

Asami flushed. “Me? What about me?”

Korra finally seemed to realize how odd she was being. She flushed brightly and flicked her eyes away, nervously moving from foot to foot. She suddenly looked like she wanted to bolt, though they both knew Asami would catch her. Again.

“How much do you know about my kind?”

“Plenty. I’m a hunter.”

Korra’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth, moved it without saying anything, and then shut it quickly. “Oh.”

 _Hunter._ She was part of an organization that had been founded many, many years ago to make sure shifter kind kept to the law. There was an old legendary tale about how the shifters had come to be, that once there was magic, and a group of humans had changed themselves into wolves. The other humans named themselves the druids, and they noticed the abuse these shifting humans were doing with their magic. They then stripped all magic from them, but the damage to these humans’ bodies and DNA had been done. When they reproduced, they passed on their wolf genes. And so the first generation of lycans came to be. When these lycans mated with humans, they began to birth the cynan generation—smaller, less powerful versions of themselves. The druids noted this too, and therefore used magic to make it so humans and lycans could no longer bare children, but enough cynans had been born to carry on their own line. However, lycans became enraged and over privileged, and an age of cynan slavery carried on for over 100 years. Cynans eventually rebelled, but things had always been tense between the two kinds ever since. Lycans thought they were superior, while cynans spat on their very name. Due to their feud—and by some lycans’ natural violent nature—the druids had built the organization and taught humans how to fight and apprehend the shifters. Execution was only the absolute last resort. They were not killers, and it was unfair to senselessly slaughter an entire race simply for a few of its bad members. Hunters were basically the police force in the supernatural world.

“Yes, oh. I could arrest you for trespassing on private property, for breaking and entering my home _and_ for stealing my bacon.”

Korra nodded, swallowing. When Asami sent her a loaded smile, she furrowed. “But you won’t?” she asked.

“No,” Asami answered. “I won’t.”

“Did you… um, what I said about your scent? Can I explain that?”

She was actually really adorable. She looked so muscled and powerful, but she was so unsure and Asami was certain she was babbling. Her stomach tightened, though, because she knew exactly what Korra meant. This had never happened to her before.

“My scent attracted you, right?”

Korra nodded like an obedient puppy. “I’m sorry for stealing your bacon.”

“Never mind the bacon, I can replace that.”

“Okay.”

Asami chewed on her lip, considering. Shifters were often more animal than human, sometimes. They didn’t date and marry like humans did. They relied solely on nature to guide them to a perfect mate. While no such thing as soulmate existed, a shifter often found their mate by scent. Biologically they knew who to seek, who to mate in order to secure a better bloodline for their children. What also contributed to that was the shifter’s own preferences. If Korra said that she was drawn by Asami’s scent, then that in itself was a problem.

Because Asami was totally checking Korra out from the corner of the eye, admitting the hard lines of her muscles, the dips and curves of her chiselled abdomen. Asami had never considered if she had a type at all. Now she knew that this was it: Korra was her type. But she was human, and there was no alluring scent for her, no biological ticking at the back of her mind telling her to mate. It was a simple calm shiver rocking through her, something warm settling in her belly that told her yes, she liked what she saw.

“I could use some company,” she offered confidently. “If you’d like to have breakfast with me, without stealing it this time?

Korra sputtered. She went red again, but she split into a large, happy grin. “I’d love to, Asami.”

Asami wondered if this was really a good idea, but Korra shifted into her cynan form and then bounded back towards the vacation house. Sighing, Asami followed.

XxX

She let Korra take a shower, since it seemed she hadn’t in quite some time—Asami made the suggestion as politely as she could. Luckily Korra seemed too star struck to really care about the insult. Asami could hear her singing in the shower all the way from the kitchen. It was cute. Korra was really cute.

Asami started to panic.

 _Oh god, she’s really cute. But also really super-hot. Like, rugged, toned hot. And those muscles…_ she shivered. Yes, it was true that Asami hadn’t shared intimacy with anyone for a long while. Maybe that was why she was reacting so strongly? At least she tried to convince herself. Her father so wouldn’t approve of a cynan girlfriend.

_Whoa, girlfriend?_

“Hey, thanks for letting me shower.” Korra appeared at the doorway, water dripping from her hair and onto her toned shoulders. The tank top Asami had let her wear was a little too small, pulling tight over Korra’s broad torso and breasts. She wore no bra, so Asami noted the stiff points of her nipples. Even their dark brown colour. She could clearly see every line of Korra’s abdomen muscles, and especially when they clenched. Korra lifted her head, sniffing at the air. Something changed in her expression, and her eyes darkened until they were so blue they were almost black. Asami swallowed.

Her panties were damp. Just seeing Korra this way had done that to her. Clearly Korra could smell that. Clearly Korra was about to do something about it.

“Um, I…” Asami tried to speak, but her mouth felt too dry. She swallowed harshly and gestured lamely to the dining table. “Food?” she blurted like the intelligent, independent young woman she was. _Damnit._

Korra licked her lips. Her gaze was electrifying, intense. She slowly stepped forward, footsteps a bare whisper on the floor. When she was right in front of Asami, she released a short, ragged breath. Korra lifted a hand, and then she swept a lock of hair behind Asami’s ear and released a deep rumble in her chest.

“Thank you,” she breathed out softly.

Asami could do nothing but stare up into Korra’s eyes. She wasn’t so sure about her earlier belief—that she held no biological urge, some intense instinct like Korra did. She was pretty sure her underwear was ruined, and her muscles all felt locked in place, body shivering everywhere. Korra lightly touched her fingertips to Asami’s cheek, making Asami inhale quickly.

“Relax,” Korra uttered softly. “I won’t do anything to you, promise.” It looked like it took some effort, but Korra stepped back and headed over to the food. She grabbed a bowl, sauntered into the lounge and then plopped down on the floor. Asami blinked.

 _Well, I clearly needed this vacation._ She rolled her eyes at herself. She had never been so… hormonal for someone before. Ever. It felt out of place, but it also felt oddly pleasant. She had never felt such an intense pull before. When Korra sent her a glance from where she sat, Asami immediately jumped to join her, as if Korra had commanded her to. Every bit of Asami wanted to be near the shifter, even though her logical mind told her that maybe Korra was doing something to her. Releasing pheromones, or something.

Sitting next to Korra, Asami could barely concentrate on chewing. Her gaze kept sweeping over to Korra, to stare at her defined biceps, the column of her throat, the way her jaw muscles bunched up as she ate. Every little noise she made went right through Asami in a blaze of heat.

Did humans normally react to shifters like this?

Korra choked suddenly. She had finished her food very quickly, almost like she had been hurrying— _or maybe she was just hungry, Asami, stop assuming things._ Korra looked towards her.

“Asami, I can smell your arousal and it’s really bothering me.”

Asami choked then too. She wasn’t even half finished, but she suddenly felt a lot less hungry. For food, anyway. She cleared her throat, cheeks darkened. “Um, sorry.”

“Must I leave?” The look Korra was giving her could only be described as ‘kicked puppy’. Asami’s heart throbbed.

“No!” she yelled, not entirely meaning to. “I mean, no, sorry. You don’t have to leave. Do you need to?”

“No. I’m alone. I just run around until I find something interesting to do.” There was a glint in Korra’s eyes at the unintentional—was it?—innuendo.

“Well,” Asami started, clearing her throat, “if that’s the case, then you are more than welcome to stay. I have many empty rooms here. Plus, no more bacon theft.”

Korra’s expression turned to guilt. “I’m really sorry for stealing all your bacon.”

Asami smiled. “It’s fine, really. You can make it up to me.” Her voice dropped too low, became too smoky. She hadn’t intended to sound so seductive, but she had, and Korra was giving her a hooded gaze filled with obvious lust.

“Anything you _want,_ is yours.”

Asami tried to ignore the way Korra has said that. She shuffled to her feet quickly, wanting nothing more than to free Korra from that shirt, but decided rather to escape to her study for a moment. “Feel free to explore the place. I have some office work to do.” She didn’t look back to see what Korra’s reaction would be, but she was sure she heard the swish of a tail.

Asami shut the office door and then took deep, even breaths. She wasn’t sure how long Korra would want to stay. Better yet, she wasn’t sure how long it would take until she threw herself at Korra.

Asami was sure this would be quite an interesting vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> I could definitely continue this in the future. Dunno if I will. But thanks so much for reading! Hope everyone enjoyed it ^^ would love to hear your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> EDIT: Sorry guys. I'm a little super obsessed with Clexa, so I decided to leave this one as is.


End file.
